The Light of the Amethyst (Bloopers)
I haven't made the actual movie, but I thought making the bloopers first would give me ideas. P.S. One scene is ripped entirely off from another movie, can you guess which one? ________________________________________________ Me: Cherry Blossom Forest Chase Scene. Take 7. Action! Rainbow: Go! Go! Run! Run as fast as you- (smacks into tree) YEOWCH! You promised this scene would be safe! Me: Cut! ________________________________________________ Me: Take 16. (Krista and Mili are throwing food at each other) Marshall: Krista! Rainbow: Mili! Krista: (throws a cupcake at Mili, but misses) (cupcake hits Rainbow) Everyone: (laughs) Rainbow: (throws a cupcake at Krista) (cupcake hits camera) (both the cast and crew start cracking up) Me: (in between laughs) Cut! _________________________________________________ Me: Take 23. Sophia: I am not going in there. Twilight: The 'amuthust' (babbles) (starts laughing) (in between laughs) Amethyst, Twilight, remember, ha ha ha! _________________________________________________ Me: Take 2. Krista: Amethyst, amethyst. Marshall: What are you trying to- (laughs) Krista: (balances on a unicycle juggling fire in a clown outfit) Me: Cut! Krista, focus! _________________________________________________ Me: Take 8. Krista: Amethyst, amethyst. Marshall: What are you trying to say? Krista: Me want amethyst. (starts dancing) Me: Cut! Cut! Cut! Krista, don't dance until Marshall asks what your name is! _________________________________________________ Marshall: (singing) Hopefully, I'll see the sun, another day, and when I do, I'll pra- (sneezes wildly) (sniffles) Sorry. Me: Cut! _________________________________________________ Me: Take 5. Fluttershy: What do you think is down there? Krista: (bounces up from the ravine on a spring) Weeeeeeee! Me wanna have fun! Me: KRISTA! Cut! _________________________________________________ Me: Take 8. Zuma: (is shaking and crossing his legs) Pinkie: What's wrong? Zuma: I need to use the potty! Me: Cut! _________________________________________________ Me: Take 10. Flora: I'm a Tree Fairy. I talk to the trees. For example, I'll speak to Grandfather Willow. (presses her hands on the tree bark) (gasps) What? Someone used the bathroom on you? (everyone glares at Zuma) Zuma: What? _________________________________________________ Me: Take 50. Rainbow: Mili! Where are you? Flora: I could ask the trees. Marshall: I'll climb up one! (climbs up a tree) I think I see he-WOAH! (falls off tree) OW!!!! Everyone: (laughs) Marshall: It isn't funny! I bruised my paw! Can I get an ice pack? _________________________________________________ Me: Take 7. Midnight: The amethyst means only one thing. Twilight: What's that? Midnight: (is munching on a carrot) Me: Cut! Midnight, focus! Midnight: I was hungry! _________________________________________________ Me: Take 18. Rocky: Look! The Truth of Pendant! Flora: You mean the Pendant of Truth. Rocky: (laughs) (in between laughs) Sorry, I was thinking about recycling! _________________________________________________ Me: Take 1. Rainbow: Think the amethyst is good or bad? Chase: It's- (starts laughing) (in between laughs) Oh, your face looks so funny in the amethyst, all bendy and swirly and curved! Me: Chase, please focus! _________________________________________________ Me: Take 14. Lisa: Uncle Saripud was scornly-oops! Meant to say sorely! Guess my dentures didn't do well for this scene! (laughs) Me: (laughs) (in between laughs) Cut! _________________________________________________ Me: Take 12. Flora: I'll just flip the switch, and- (lever breaks in her hands) Uh...oops! (starts laughing) Me: Cut! _________________________________________________ Me: Take 23. Marshall: The Temple of...of...uh, what was the line again? Me: CUT! _________________________________________________ Dave: (off-screen) Boom mic isn't in the right position. I'll just move it more to the right... Me: Take 9. Action! (Boom mic hits Rainbow's head) Rainbow: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! _________________________________________________ And that's a wrap! So, if you enjoyed the bloopers, comment down below! Hope you had a nice time reading them and laughing at them!Category:Bloopers